TOP CAT'S MERRY CHRISTMAS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Top Cat works hard to get his gang together for Christmas. based on my tale The Model and the Street Cat Warning same sex couple but no sex, just kissing and love making inferred.


**TOP CAT'S MERRY CHRISTMAS**

_Author's Note: Haven't written another story on TC and the gang so decided to do a quick one for the holidays. It's based on The Model and the Street Cat, the last story I wrote on them. Warning: No sex but it is on a same sex couple. Hope you enjoy it._

It had been three years since TC hooked up with Misha. Those years had been hectic but sweet. The gang lived the high life ever since their leader got involved with a high class model.

Some were married and some had significant others while one played the field. They each had an incredible job and home something they'd not had most of their lives.

It was just a week before Christmas. Due to their many different schedules, it was hard for the gang to be together but this holiday, Top Cat was determined to make sure they would all be at his and Misha's place for this Christmas.

It took a lot of planning.

"Misha? Where did you say you were shooting and for how long on that Sachs Fifth Avenue spread?" TC asked his lover who was hurrying to finish packing.

"It's in Florida and its supposed to be only four days." Misha said distractedly.

"Hmmm, that should get you back here two days before Christmas." TC murmured.

"What's that you said, love?" The beautiful Balinese model asked as he came back into the living area with his small suitcase.

"I was saying, you should be back in time for Christmas. I intend to have everyone here for the holidays this year." Top Cat said as he got up from the couch and went to hug his lover.

"That would be wonderful, my love. Are you sure you can pull it off?" Giving his lover a cheeky look. Misha had learned, TC could do anything he put his mind to, so he was just yanking his chain.

"You doubt my talents?" TC said dramatically, putting his palm over his heart.

"You, never! Circumstances.....possibly!" Misha said with a shake of his head.

"Circumstances.....smircumstances! I'll get us together no matter what I have to do." TC promised. "Now give us a kiss and scoot or you'll miss your plane."

Misha smiled warmly and gave his lover a hot, intense kiss then smirked as he pulled away to hurriedly pick up his suitcase and scurry out the door.

"That cat!" TC snorted in amusement. He loved Misha intensely. It was because of his finding the Balinese one night in an alley that turned his future around. No more scamming others to make enough money to eat. He made enough money to do whatever he wanted and he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

With his lover gone, TC threw himself into making calls, arrangements, pulling favors, and getting the apartment decorated so that this would be the biggest and best Christmas they'd had in years.

It took some effort pulling everyone together for that day. His gang had to make arrangements to have their significant other attend and since many of them were involved in the modeling agency they worked for, it was a bit difficult to get everyone to take the same day off.

"Benny, I know it's hard but it's important to Misha and I that you come." TC pressed the smallest member of his gang.

"I know, TC but it's really busy here right now. Lot's of Christmas layouts being done so the models don't have time to shop. You know that's what my job is. Same for Brain." Benny apologized.

"Everyone is busy, Benny. I'm only asking for one day or better yet just a few hours to celebrate Christmas and remember, your girlfriends are invited too."

Benny sighed, "I'll try TC. Perhaps a few hours could be arranged. I'll get with Brain and see if he can do the same but that's all I can promise."

TC knew Benny would do his best, hung up and tried Fancy Fancy.

"I don't know TC. Mari has a gig during that time. Not sure she'll be free to come." Fancy fancy said uncertainly when asked.

"Just do your best. It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, we'll see. Get back with you soon." Fancy fancy said and hung up.

"Choo choo! How's you and Koko doing?"

"We're great. What's up TC?"

"Christmas is what's up. Trying to get everyone to be there for Christmas day. Can you come?" TC asked.

"Don't know TC. I'm supposed to be working on the new line coming out New Year's day. I'll have to see." Choo choo said hesitantly.

"Just do your best but get here." TC said getting more than a little concerned he wasn't going to pull this off after all.

He called the rest of the gang and got nearly the same response. He was feeling down by the time he called Officer Dibble.

"Hey, Dibble! TC here. I'm trying to get the gang together for Christmas Day. Can you make it?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, TC how ya doing! You're in luck. I do have that day off. When would you like me there?" Dibble asked, his voice pleased and happy to have somewhere to go on Christmas.

"I don't know yet but I'll get back with you as soon as I make the arrangements and thanks Dibble. Glad you can make it." TC said in relief.

"Hey, wouldn't miss it for the world. Talk at you later."

TC hung up and spent the rest of the day directing the crew that was setting up the huge apartment for the holiday and arranging caterers to have the food delivered that day.

The day before Christmas, TC was getting anxious. So far, except for Dibble, no one had called to confirm they would be coming tomorrow. If calling would help, he'd be on the phone for hours but that would help at this point. His friends would do their best and he would just have to hope they all made it.

He was relieved when Misha got in that evening. He'd been so worried his lover wouldn't be home.

"Misha! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Me too, love. I was worried I wouldn't. The place looks wonderful, you did a great job setting this up." Misha said looking around at the beautiful decorations.

"Yeah, but it looks like we'll be the only ones besides Dibble to enjoy it." TC said unhappily.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry but it's still early. Don't give up hope. You might be pleasantly surprised." Misha said with a secret smile.

TC didn't see his expression since his back was to his lover at that moment. He was getting disappointed but refused to get depressed about. That night he made love to Misha for half the night, thoroughly enjoying Christmas Eve with the best thing in his life.

They slept in, ate a relaxing breakfast and opened their presents to each other. Dibble was due around two o'clock. There had been no calls from his gang and he was a little down. Misha did his best to keep his spirits up.

Two o'clock arrived. Dibble knocked firmly on the door smiling at the others standing with him.

TC opened the door and a big smile lit up his face. All his gang was there with their wives and girlfriends and so was Officer Dibble.

"Merry Christmas, TC," They all shouted as they passed him and went into the condo.

"You see! Everyone made it, my love." Misha said with a grin, kissing TC on the cheek.

"Yeah, its fantastic. Let the party begin." He whooped.

It was a wonderful evening, good food, music, dancing, and great conversation.

"I want to make a toast!" Spook suddenly shouted out. Everyone quieted down and grabbed a glass.

"To Top Cat! If it weren't for him and his love for Misha we wouldn't be here now enjoying this wonderful holiday and food. Three Cheers for TC!" Spook cried out.

"Hip, hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone cheered and downed their drinks.

When the evening finally ended and the last guest had departed. Misha went to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He murmured warmly, nuzzling TC's face.

"Merry Christmas, Misha my truest love." TC said tenderly, kissing Misha under the mistletoe.


End file.
